Harry Potter i Zastęp Aniołów
by CarJu
Summary: Zignorowane tomy od czwartego do siódmego. Dumbledore dowiaduje się, że Harry jest maltretowany przez Dursleyów więc nasz bohater będzie musiał zamieszkać z najbardziej znienawidzoną przez niego osobą, a mianowicie, Severusem Snape'm. Jakie tajemnice skrywa dom Mistrza Eliksirów? Na jaką chorobę zachoruje Harry i dlaczego? Głównie HP/SS, ale też DM/TMR, RL/SB oraz HG/LL.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter i Zastęp Aniołów

**Prolog**

- Severusie, weźmiesz Harry'ego do siebie – rozległ się spokojny głos Dumbledora, a w gabinecie zapadła cisza.

- Dlaczego ja, dyrektorze? Dlaczego nie Minerva lub chociażby ty, Albusie? – Mistrz Eliksirów mówił przez zaciśnięte ze złości zęby.

- U ciebie będzie najbezpieczniejszy. Mieszkasz w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Tom nawet nie pomyśli aby tam szukać – uciął. – A teraz chyba musicie się spakować, prawda? Wakacje już jutro.

- Tak, chyba masz rację. Do widzenia, Albusie. – Severus Snape wiedział, że czegokoliwiek by teraz nie powiedział i tak by nie zadziałało. Dyrektor już postanowił i nie można go było odwieść od tej decyzji.

- Ja także już pójdę – stwierdził Harry odzywając się po raz pierwszy od wejścia do gabinetu. – Dobranoc, profesorze.

- Dobranoc Harry, Severusie. – pożegnał ich. Po chwili drzwi zamknęły się z lekkim trzaskiem. – To będą długie wakacje. Nieprawdaż, mój drogi? – Zwrócił się do ptaka siedzącego na żerdzi. Feniks zaśpiewał krótko w odpowiedzi na co Albus lekko westchnął. – „Tak, to będą długie wakacje."

Mistrz Eliksirów aż dyszał ze złości. Nie dość, że musiał śledzić Czarnego Pana to teraz jeszcze był zobowiązany opiekować się durnym dzieciakiem. I to jakim dzieciakiem? SAMYM HARRYM POTTEREM, OCZYWIŚCIE!

Znajdowali się przed Wielką Salą, więc Severus przystanął i zwrócił się do źródła swoich wszystkich problemów, które teraz spoglądało na niego spokojnym wzrokiem.

– Jutro o 10, Potter. Pod moimi kwaterami – wypluł, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł wirując przy tym swoją czarną szatą.

„_Może te wakacje jednak nie będą takie złe. W końcu nie wracam do Dursleyów" _– pomyślał pewien Gryfon zmierzając w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

**Rozdział I**

Następnego dnia, punktualnie o 10, Harry zjawił się pod komnatami Mistrza Eliksirów. Zapukał lekko i stanął w cieniu pod ścianą. Gdy po dłuższej chwili nikt mu nie otworzył, zdecydował się zapukać jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej. Tym razem drzwi stanęły otworem, a w nich sam Severus Snape, we własnej osobie. Nie byłoby to nic dziwnego gdyby nie to, że profesor nie miał na sobie nic prócz białego ręcznika, który przepasał jego biodra, a jego blada skóra była wciąż mokra po niedawnym prysznicu.

- Właź, Potter.

Harry nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa, patrzył zszokowany jak pojedyncze, perliste krople wody spływają po idealnie wyrzeźbionej klatce piersiowej znienawidzonego nauczyciela tylko po to, by po chwili zniknąć za białą, puszystą tkaniną.

„_Zupełnie niepotrzebną" _– pomyślał nieprzytomnie Gryfon.

Jego nienawiść do Snape'a właśnie znacznie przygasła, co było dość niepokojące. Chłopak oblizał, nagle spierzchnięte wargi i przeniósł wzrok na twarz nauczyciela.

– Słyszysz mnie, durny dzieciaku? Właź, albo odeślę cię do twoich mugolskich krewnych! – Ciało Severusa pokryła gęsia skórka.

Mimo, że zaczynały się już wakacje i w słoneczne dni ledwie dało się wytrzymać na świeżym powietrzu, to w lochach nawet w lecie było przeraźliwie chłodno.

Harry spojrzał ukradkiem na Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego czarne jak węgiel oczy przywiercały go do podłogi. Snape miał włosy związane w kucyk, ale dwa zbłąkane, za krótkie pasma opadły mu na twarz. Do tego skapywała z nich woda.

Harry zachichotał i wszedł w końcu do środka.

– Czy coś pana śmieszy, Panie Potter?

- Nie, skądże, panie profesorze - odparł chłopak z udawaną powagą. Snape warknął w jego stronę.

- Od kiedy to jesteś taki odważny, co, Potter? – zapytał Snape z jadem w głosie. – Ciesz się, że zaczęły się wakacje i nie mogę ci już odjąć punktów, bo inaczej Gryffindor znajdowałby się raczej na ostatnim miejscu w tabeli po Puchar Domów.

- Jestem Gryfonem, sir. Czyż odwaga, nie jest naszą cechą rozpoznawczą? – Chłopak rozkłożył ręce spoglądając wyzywająco na profesora. Snape westchnął z rezygnacją.

- Usiądź tu, Potter. I. NICZEGO. NIE. DOTYKAJ. – Mistrz Eliksirów wypowiedział ostatnie słowa z zaciśniętą szczęką i większą groźbą niżby się zdawało.

Chłopak zajął wskazany przez nauczyciela fotel i czekał.

Po kilku minutach z sąsiedniego pokoju, który, jak wywnioskował Harry, był zapewne sypialnią, wyszedł Snape, już całkowicie ubrany. Chłopak z niemałym zaskoczeniem odkrył, że jest zawiedziony tą zmianą

– Ruszaj się, Potter. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mam całego dnia. – Gryfon, przyzwyczajony już do obelg i prowokacji ze strony nauczyciela po prostu wstał i podszedł do Snape'a stojącego na środku pokoju.

- Aportujemy się, profesorze?

- Dokładnie, Potter. – odpowiedział. Wyszli z zamku i dopiero po przekroczeniu bariery ochronnej Snape odezwał się ponownie. – A teraz bądź tak miły i złap mnie za rękę.

- Nie ma pan zamiaru mnie obrazić ani rzucić żadnego zgryźliwego komentarza? –Wokół nich zaległa cisza. – W takim razie nadchodzi koniec świata! – Harry pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek kiedy zobaczył jak mężczyźnie niebezpiecznie drga powieka.

- Nie igraj z ogniem, Potter, bo możesz się sparzyć. – Odpowiedział Snape wwiercając swoje, teraz rozżarzone spojrzenie w chłopaka. Gryfon roześmiał się i wyrzucił ręce w geście kapitulacji i pewnie chwycił ramię mężczyzny.

– Bezczelność, Potter. Na przyszłość uważaj, co wychodzi z twoich ust, panie Potter – ostrzegł Snape. – Porto.

I już ich nie było. Porwał ich wir, który uniósł nieliczne kłębki kurzu z ziemi.

Aportowali się kilkanaście metrów od wielkiej rezydencji odznaczającej się na tle krajobrazu. Z każdej strony otaczał ją las, przy którym właśnie stali.

Snape przeszedł kilka kroków i wykonał skomplikowany ruch różdżką, a drzewa rozsunęły się ukazując wąską dróżkę prowadzącą do Snape Manor. Mistrz Eliksirów ruszył przodem, a Harry podążył. Gdy przeszli większość drogi, doszli do wielkiej bramy połączonej z ogrodzeniem. Mężczyzna nacisnął lekko i ta kliknęła cicho pod naporem, wpuszczając ich do środka. Weszli po schodach i Snape przekręcił gałkę masywnych drzwi.

- A więc zapraszam do środka, panie Potter. Niech się pan tylko jakoś zachowuje – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów bez zbędnych uprzejmości i otworzył drzwi w geście zaproszenia. Harry przekroczył powoli próg domu i znalazł się w przestronnym salonie. O dziwo pokój nie był zachowany cały w czerni, czy ślizgońskiej zieleni, jak spodziewał się tego Gryfon. Dominował tu między innymi ciemny brąz, choć górowały także inne barwy takie jak błękit, czy ciemna purpura.

Stała tu sofa i kominek ,który oświetlał i ocieplał wnętrze swoim blaskiem, dwa fotele i stolik pomiędzy nimi.

„_Całkiem przytulnie"_ – pomyślał Harry.

Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądał się chłopakowi gdy ten śledził swoimi zielonymi oczętami całe pomieszczenie. Nagle coś w nich zamigotało i szatyn uśmiechnął się ciepło. Był to ledwie zauważalny uśmiech, ale wprawne oko Severusa od razu wyłapało ten chwilowy błysk.

Snape zamrugał zdziwiony, po czym jego wargi lekko się wykrzywiły.

„_Nie jestem jednak taki zły, co, Potter?" _– stwierdził w myślach.

– Tędy, Potter – powiedział kierując się na schody, a Gryfon posłusznie poszedł tuż za nim. – Mrużka!

- Tak, panie? – Przed nimi zmaterializował się skrzat domowy.

- Czy Tora jest w domu?

- Panicza nie ma. Wyszedł kilkanaście minut temu. Prawdopodobnie nad jezioro. – Harry słuchał tej konwersacji z coraz bardziej rosnącym zainteresowaniem.

- Dobrze. Przyślij go do mnie gdy wróci. – stwierdził beznamiętnie Snape. Stworzonko pokiwało głową i zniknęło z cichym „pop".

Stanęli właśnie przed jakimiś drewnianymi drzwiami.

– To twój pokój, Potter. – Mistrz Eliksirów wskazał drzwi naprzeciw nich. Gryfon podszedł i otworzył drzwi na oścież po czym zaniemówił.

Pomieszczenie miało jedno, spore okno prowadzące na balkon, duży, puchaty, dywan w kolorze głębokiej zieleni, który aż się prosił aby zanurzyć w nim stopy i wielkie łóżko z czarną narzutą, teraz już tylko jego.

Harry, gdyby tylko mógł, skakałby z radości, ale podejrzewał, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie byłby zbyt zadowolony z takiego zachowania, więc po prostu dalej prowadził oględziny nowej sypialni.

Oprócz tego wszystkiego stała tu jeszcze spora szafa oraz mały stoliczek nocny.

Pomieszczenie było utrzymane w kolorach zieleni i czerni, ale Harrego to teraz za bardzo nie obchodziło. Pokój był piękny. I cały jego. Nie Dudleya, czy Rona. Jego. Nie można go było nawet porównać do tego na Privet Drive.

– Jest cały do twojego użytku. Rób z nim co chcesz. Zmieniaj tapety, przestawiaj meble czy cokolwiek przyjdzie ci do tej pustej głowy – zakończył Snape i już miał się odwrócić, by odejść, ale do jego uszu dobiegło słowo, którego nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć. Nie od Pottera.

- Dziękuję. – szepnął Harry i odwrócił się twarzą do swojego profesora. Teraz patrzył mu prosto w oczy. – Naprawdę dziękuję.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i wyszedł z pokoju w lekkim szoku. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z głuchym trzaskiem uśmieszek wkradł się na jego usta.

„_Nie ma za co, Potter. Chociaż…"_ – Snape ruszył w dół korytarza nie kończąc myśli i uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Zaś nasz dzielny gryfon rozpakowawszy swoje rzeczy postanowił pozwiedzać rezydencję. Zszedł schodami w dół i trafił do głównego holu. Przez otwarte okno można było poczuć powiew wiatru i zapach wielu roślin.

Szatyn złapał za klamkę drzwi głównych i wyszedł. Świeże i czyste powietrze uderzyło w niego falami skutecznie oczyszczając umysł z niewesołych myśli.

„_Zero koszmarów, zero śmierciożerców i zero Voldemorta"_ – pomyślał. – _„Teraz mogę wreszcie odpocząć." _

Szedł dróżką po czym skręcił w lewo, w stronę jeziora. Gdy tak na nie patrzył przypominała mu się Wielka Kałamarnica. Mimowolny uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta. Letnia bryza owiewała jego twarz, a słońce przyjemnie przygrzewało.

Harry przysiadł na brzegu i zaczął wpatrywać się w niczym niezmąconą taflę jeziora.

Nie zauważył jednak, że ktoś bardzo intensywnie mu się przygląda.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: HikariNekoo

**Rozdział II**

- Kim jesteś? - zapytał głos rozlegający się gdzieś z pobliża.

Harry podskoczył. Nie słyszał by ktokolwiek się do niego zbliżał. Odwrócił powoli głowę, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł.

- Hej! Do ciebie mówię - powtórzył głos. Gryfon obrócił głowę w kierunku niedaleko stojącej jabłoni. Między jej gałęziami siedział mały chłopiec, wpatrujący się w niego wielkimi oczami.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytał Gryfon.

- To chyba ty powinieneś mi odpowiedzieć, co? Pierwszy spytałem. - Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że powtórzył pytanie chłopca.

- Wybacz! - Na jego policzki wypłynęły rumieńce. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopca. Miał długie do ramion, czarne włosy i... Harry drgnął zaskoczony. Dziecko miało intensywnie żółte lub, można by powiedzieć, złote tęczówki. Szatyn widział je już nie raz. Remus nie krył się raczej ze swoją przypadłością, więc Harry mógł się dobrze przyjrzeć. Teraz bez wątpienia mógł powiedzieć, że był to... - Wilkołak. - dokończył na głos gryfon niezbyt przytomnie. W oczach chłopca pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez krótki moment po czym szatyn odwrócił głowę i wybąkał ciche przeprosiny. - Och, wybacz. Jestem Harry. Harry Potter. - Chłopiec skinął głową.

- Tata mi o tobie opowiadał. Prorok też raczej nie grzeszy opinią o tobie. Ale dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Umm... Więc... - Gryfon zaczął się jąkać. Nie wiedział jak wytłumaczyć dziecku tą sytuację. Brunet widząc jego zmieszanie roześmiał się po czym zeskoczył z drzewa.

- Nie ważne. Zapytam taty. - powiedział podając Harry'emu rękę. - Jestem Tora. - "_Ach... A więc to jego szukał Snape?" _Harry uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń i podniósł się z ziemii, otrzepując spodnie.

- Snape chyba cię szukał. – powiedział do oddalającego się powoli chłopca. Tora przystanął.

- Tata? Po co mnie szukał? – spojrzał na Harrego z zaciekawieniem lecz nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i po prostu ruszył naprzód. Gryfon zaś stał zszokowany. W jego głowie kręciło się tylko jedno słowo: _„CO?"._

- Poczekaj! – Chłopiec był już przy drzwiach. Harry zdyszany podbiegł do niego. – Idę z tobą. – Tora skinął głową i oboje weszli do środka. Dokładnie przed nimi aportował się ten sam skrzat domowy, którego Harry widział wcześniej.

- Mrużko, czy ojciec ma do mnie jakąś sprawę? – stworzenie potaknęło.

- Chciał panicza widzieć jak tylko panicz wróci. I prosił aby Harry Potter także się pojawił.

- Dobrze. Zaraz tam pójdziemy. Dziękuję, Mrużko. – Skrzat ukłonił się nisko i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem. – Chodźmy – powiedział do szatyna i oboje ruszyli do gabinetu Snapea. Tora zapukał lekko do drzwi i cofnął się o krok. Z środka dał się słyszeć zwyczajowe _„wejść!" _więc chłopcy wkroczyli do środka. Mężczyzna siedział na fotelu przy biurku i zawzięcie wypełniał jakieś papiery. _„Nic nowego."_ – pomyślał Harry. Brunet chrząknął i Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł na nich wzrok.

- Chciałeś nas widzieć, tato? – Mężczyzna obdarzył Gryfona przeszywającym spojrzeniem oczekując jakiejś reakcji lecz Harry nic nie dał po sobie poznać.

- Tak. Miło, że pan też się zjawił, panie Potter. – Snape wstał z fotela i wyszedł zza biurka. – Jak mniemam zdążyliście się już poznać? – Oboje pokiwali głowami. – Dobrze. Mimo wszystko wolę, aby wszystko było jasne. Potter, to jest Tora, mój syn. _Rodzony_ – podkreślił z mocą.

- Wiem, profesorze. Domyśliłem się.

- Och, doprawdy? A myślałem, że jesteś głupi. – W głosie Snape'a można było wyczuć tak charakterystyczną dla niego nutkę sarkazmu. Harrym aż zatrzęsło. Miał ochotę mu przywalić. _„Ale i tak jest o wiele mniej złośliwy i nieprzyjemny niż zazwyczaj. Pewnie Dumbledore ma z tym coś wspólnego. Stary głupiec w końcu się na coś przydał."_ – Nikt o nim nie wie prócz paru osób, które tu wpadają. Chyba domyślasz się kto może wiedzieć? – _„Cytrynowy Drops na pewno." _– pomyślał Gryfon z przekąsem. Snape utkwił w nim swoje spojrzenie i chłopak instynktownie odwrócił wzrok. – Wie dyrektor, Malfoyowie i Czarny Pan. I Minerva McGonagall. – Harry skamieniał. _„McGonagall? Minerva McGonagall? Opiekunka Gryffindoru i największa rywalka Snapea?" _To był niemały szok. – Oprócz tych osób nie życzę sobie, aby ktokolwiek inny wiedział, zrozumiałeś, Potter?

- Tak, sir.

- Dobrze. Tora, to jest sławny Potter, obrońca i wybawca świata oraz Złote Dziecko Gryffindoru – wyjaśnił chłopcu. Harry skrzywił się i prawie warknął słysząc swoje przydomki wypowiedziane tym pełnym jadu głosem. – Jest u nas z powodu pewnych problemów z jego krewnymi.

- Miło mi. – zagadnął chłopiec z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

- Tak, tak. – Brunet westchnął. Zbierali się już do odejścia gdy nauczyciel ich zatrzymał.

- Potter, Tora, jeszcze jedno.

- Tak? – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.

- Po pierwsze, Potter, nie pałętaj się nigdzie po rezydencji. Masz zakaz wstępu do mojego laboratorium a jeśli będziesz chciał wziąć jakąkolwiek księgę z biblioteki mam o tym wiedzieć, jasne? – Skinięcie głowy. – Po drugie, pojutrze wybieram się na Pokątną. Pójdziecie ze mną. Potter potrzebuje nowych ciuchów – powiedział po czym wskazał z obrzydzeniem na ubrania Harrego. – W coś ty się ubrał? – Gryfon otworzył usta lecz nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk zaś Tora roześmiał się na głos. Nawet na ustach Mistrza Eliksirów zagościł uśmieszek. Brunet odchrząknął.

- Ale sam płacę za ubrania. – _„Zdaje się, że te wakacje nie będą wcale takie złe." _Pomyślał Harry. Chłopcy opuścili pokój i szli korytarzem w całkowitej ciszy dopóki Tora nie przerwał milczenia.

- Masz może ochotę na partyjkę szachów?

- Nie jestem w nich zbyt dobry. – odparł brunet.

- Ja także. – Po słowach zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza.

- A więc zgoda. – Dziesięć minut później pożałował swojej decyzji.

-Nie jesteś w nich dobry, tak? – zapytał Gryfon z urazą w głosie. Otwarcie przegrywał. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się złośliwie. _„Ewidentnie ma to po Snapie." _– pomyślał Harry.

- Nie aż tak. Poza tym ty też nie jesteś taki zły. Planowałem pokonać cię w dziesięciu ruchach ale zrobiłem to w ośmiu.

- Co?

- Szach mat. Wygrałem. – powiedział z triumfem w głosie. Harry opadł na fotel. Był wykończony umysłowo. Do diabła!, pokonał go 10-letni chłopiec!

- Naprawdę gram aż tak źle? –zapytał otwierając oczy, które nie wiadomo kiedy zamknął. Tora pokiwał głową i Harry tylko ponownie westchnął.

- Jak chcesz to mogę cię nauczyć.

- Tak? – spytał podejrzliwie. – A gdzie haczyk?

- Nie ma.

- Niemożliwe. Czego rządasz w zamian?

- No dobra już, dobra. Umiesz wyczarować patronusa, prawda? Naucz mnie. – No. Tego się nie spodziewał.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

- Chciałem prosić ojca ale on i tak ma już za dużo spraw na głowie. Czarny Pan i Hogwart pochłaniają prawie cały jego czas. Do tego jeszcze waży eliksiry. A ja chcę umieć się bronić.

- Co z czasem kiedy Snape jest w Hogwarcie? W roku szkolnym?

- Wtedy albo zostaję w domu sam albo jeżdżę do cioci Narcyzy.

- Oh. – Wpatrywali się w siebie przez krótką chwilę po czym Harry wyciągnął rękę. To był uczciwy układ. – Zgadzam się. – Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. – Szykuj się młody, ciężką naukę zaczynamy od jutra!

- Tak jest! – zasalutował dzieciak, a Harry przewrócił oczami i potargał mu włosy.

- Mów mi Harry.

- Wujku Harry. – Szatyn wyszczerzył zęby. – Nigdy nie miałem wujka. Oprócz pana Lucjusza, ale on żadko tu wpada.

- Ehh. Dobrze. Może być skoro już się uparłeś.


End file.
